dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Grand Chariot (Jester of the Gremory Clan)
Grand Chariot (グランシャリオ, Guran Shario) also known as the Carnage Chariot of the Sea Bearing Knight, is Sacred Gear wielded by Gray Fullbringer, which has the spirit of the Sea Dragon, Drare, residing within it. Summary In the past, the Tundra Sea Dragon, Drare helped the Three Factions interrupt the fearsome battle between the Welsh Dragon, Ddraig and Vanishing Dragon, Albion, which itself interrupted the the Great War between the factions, and was gravely wounded in the battle, which led to his body being destroyed and his soul being sealed into the Sacred Gear, Grand Chariot. four years ago, Gray awakened Grand Chariot while hunting a clone of the beast, Behemoth in Berlin. Appearance Grand Chariot takes the appearance of a small navy cutlass, with a silver blade. Abilities Grand Chariot has the abilities to create and manipulate seas to degree that rivals the Longinus, Eternal Odyssey and Nereid Kyrie. It can form beasts and weapons made of water, and can also form the water into a fire-like substance that burns even though its water. The main ability of Grand Chariot is Equilibrium, which has the ability to equalize the power between the user and their opponent, even if there is a colossal amount of a difference between the two. Weaknesses With Drare sealed within the Grand Chariot, its possessors become vulnerable to Dragon-slaying magics, swords and curses as if they themselves were Dragons. Also, continuous use of the Grand Chariot will drain the wielder's stamina to a significant degree. Announcements * Carnage Chariot: Summons the Grand Chariot. * Equalize: Equalize the power between the user and their opponent. * Flood: Releases the Grand Chariot's stored power for a short period of time. * Tundra Sea Dragon Balance Breaker: Activates the Scale Mail armor, Grand Chariot Scale Mail. * Sea Bearer: This call was announced when Gray turns things into water. * Juggernaut Sea-Drive: Activates Juggernaut Drive. * Longinus Smasher: The chest armor of the Scale Mail slides open and fire a powerful shot. * Sacred Wings: Activates Gray's Abyss Side Balance Breaker, Chariot Sacred Flügel. * Wings: Allows Gray to fly with his Wings while in Chariot Sacred Flügel mode. Forms Grand Chariot: Scale Mail Grand Chariot: Scale Mail (グランドチャリオット：スケールメール, Guran Shario Sukeiru Meiru): Also known as the Armor of the Sea Bearing Dragon, is the Balance Breaker of Grand Chariot which creates a Navy Dragon Armor that covers the user's body and strengthens its powers and abilities, and gives the user the ability to control other forms of water such as blood. Chariot Sacred Flügel Chariot Sacred Flügel (チャリオット聖なるフリューゲル, Chariotto seinaru furyūgeru): Also known as the Eternal Demon with the Seven Wings of Seas, is the Abyss Side evolved form of Grand Chariot's Balance Breaker. Gray achieved this form after polishing Grand Chariot: Scale Mail past its limits. Juggernaut Dive Juggernaut Drive (覇龍, Jagānōto Doraivu): Also known as the Dragon of Supremacy, like the Longinus, Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing, and the Artificial Longinus Divine Sub-Albion, Grand Chariot also has access to this form. This form unleashes the full power of the Tundra Sea Dragon, but the user will lose their sanity and their life will also be devoured, allows the user access to Longinus Smasher. Trivia * The appearance and name of the Sacred Gear is based of, Carnage Incarnate: Grand Chariot from Akame ga Kill. * Grand Chariot was originally going to be one of New Longinus but that idea was scrapped. * Flügel translates to, wing in German. Category:Fanon Items Category:Fanon Weapons Category:Fanon Sacred Gears Category:Dr Drumkit